the_dan_and_philfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Yes, we have rules. What did you expect? * All 'Draw Phil Naked' pictures must be censored. * Do not sock, if you sock you get banned * No vandalism allowed. * No porn or graphic images, content or links allowed. * Swearing is allowed as long as it's not directed at someone in a bad way. * Moderators/Admins who abuse their rights will be demoted. * Admins/Mods will be chosen by the founder Berglund * Everyone must abide by the rules on this page or be punished. * Trolling is not allowed. * Spamming is not allowed. * Don´t show any depressive behavior and do not whine or moan, ect. We want to create a friendly place. * Do not abuse caps. * Do not complain after you get banned or blocked. However, you may ask the reason for your ban or block and eventually discuss it, if allowed. If you show any disrespect or bad attitude, your ban may be extended. * Do not harass any users or admins/mods. * Have the correct user conduct. Be friendly and do not insult fellow users. Do no try to test admin´s and chat mods´s most patience/limits, instigate fights or irritate others, ect. * All Phan Fiction's/ short stories are to be written in a blog post. * Respect for Dan and Phil's privacy is a must Why Did I get smacked with the Ban Hammer? Yes, You may Ask the Admin why you were smacked, but if you whine about the ban. You shall be smacked again. But here's a list * Sock * Under age * Problematic * Broke a Rule * Tested Mods limits * were already give 2 warnings * Bulling a user * A Vandal Why aren't under age users allowed? Underage users aren't allowed because of some of the discussions, and content on Wikia. And due to COPPA, Children's Online Privacy Protection Act by law it is illegal to have an account. membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are old enough and any registration by anyone under age is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. I got banned but i was working on a project! Can I sock? NO, you may not sock. If you were working on stuff try these steps # First, Check and see how long you were banned, (You can find this under Contributions.) # Check with the Admin that blocked you and find out why. # Once you've done 1 and 2. See if you can work out a way to shorten it if possible. # If the mod WON'T shorten, do not whine, but respect the mod's Decision # If it wasn't Berglund or Enchanted Iris, You can always check with them and see if they will Over rule the mod's decision. # If none of these work, just cry in the corner. Category:Rules Category:Chat Mod Category:Chatmod Category:Admins Category:Bcrat Category:Rollback Category:Patroller Category:Bot